Improbable Attachment
by kluxces
Summary: He stumbles upon her by accident and is completely in awe with her presence. Little did he knows that she is the she-devil, literally. Rated as such for the language and violence. Rukia x Grimmjow/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach

* * *

Rukia switches the bag of groceries she bought earlier to her left hand as her right hand fumbles for the ringing cell phone in her jacket's pocket. She cusses when the other contents of her pocket are accidentally being pulled out as well and drop to the ground; among the rubbish are her house keys and some changes.

Rukia hits the answer call button and listens attentively.

"No assignment."

That was it.

Rukia sighs. She is actually looking forward for an assignment tonight. The reason why she is out on the street with a grocery bag in her hand is because she got so bored.

Rukia puts down her grocery bag to pick up her house keys and her changes from the sidewalk, ignoring the people that walk pass her. This makes her remembers Ulquiorra's words just a day before, suggesting her to carry a hand bag so that things will get a bit organized. Rukia has scoffed at the idea. The day she starts carrying a hand bag over her shoulder would mark the end of the world.

Rukia is not one for accessories or any trivial clothing. Her everyday clothes are her boots, a simple yukata and a black leather jacket that looks like it has seen better days. It has been tattered around the edges and if anyone bothers to look closely, there are numerous small spots of crusted blood on it. She always cleaned her jacket after an assignment but sometimes she did miss a spot or two.

After she picks the changes that are visible to her, she picks up her grocery bag again and starts walking towards her apartment. The amount of people walking around starts to decrease as she gets closer to her apartment. This neighborhood is not exactly a safe haven. In fact, people avoid this place because of the nasty rumors which most of the time turned out to be true. This area is also popular because of the gang fights that happen almost every night. However Rukia is not an average person. She can take care of herself just fine. She likes it here where people do not care who you are. It gives her the freedom that she needs.

Two blocks away from her apartment, another fight breaks out in one of the alley. Like always she ignores it and keeps on walking. Just as she is about to turn around the corner, she hears multiple footsteps running from behind her. Knowing of what to come, she slinks into the shadow as the guy who is being chased by three other men comes running pass her. As he passes her, he turns his head and Rukia is assaulted by a pair of cobalt blue eyes. It only last for less than a second but Rukia finds herself wondering to whom such frenzy looking eyes belong to. Rukia does not saw fear in his eyes instead she saw a pair of eyes that are lusting for blood, eyes that clearly does not care if it would be able to see the light of day tomorrow. It is as if he is not the one who is being chased, but the other way around.

Rukia still could not stop looking at that guy when she notices something shiny falls from either his hand or his pocket. The guy who does not seems aware of the lost of his belonging keeps on running until the four of them are out of Rukia's sight.

Despite her mind telling her to keep on walking home, Rukia walks over to where the object had fell. Closer inspection reveals that the object is a key. Rukia picks it up and observes it. There is nothing special about it. It looks like any other house keys. Nevertheless Rukia finds herself putting it in her pocket and her feet stroll to where the fight is taking place.

Rukia stands in the shadow as she watches the guy struggles against the three men that are after him. One of them is howling in pain and is bleeding from one of the eyes, obviously after being poked with something sharp by the guy who has cobalt blue hair to match his eyes. Then the guy grabs the bloody one eyed man's head and shoves it to the wall. The bastard whimpers before he falls unconscious to the floor.

"Heh, you would not die from something like that, you pussy!"

Rukia lips twitches into a smile when she heard what the guy said.

Not a second later, the second man with dirty blonde hair comes to him with clench fist. He punches the blue haired guy's face which sends him reeling backward and hits his head on the concrete wall that is full with graffiti. The guy's nose starts to bleed as he doubles over from the pain.

"Tsk tsk tsk… What a stupid fucker you are for making us running after you. That is not a wise thing to do," says the blonde man chuckling. His right foot quickly makes contact with the guy's abdomen. He kicks once, twice and for the third time without giving the guy a chance to suck in air. The blue haired guy coughs up blood.

"You know you have to pay us when you lay your head in our district even if it is in a dumpster. Running away just making it worst for you," exclaims the third man who is wearing a green cap. He squats besides the lying guy, grabs his cobalt blue hair and starts to punch his face multiple times.

When the man with the green cap stops punching, the blonde haired man continues by kicking his face several times with his foot.

The blue haired guy face has been officially rearranged.

"F-fuck… you," utters the blue haired guy despite his bloody cut lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, huh? Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"Yeah, fucker… If that is what you want, we can fucking arrange it for you. We even put a fucking flower on your dead body. How does that sounds?" inquires the man with the green cap.

The blue haired guy coughs. Blood splutters on the asphalt floor. The two men standing cackle at the sight.

"S-sucks… my d-dick," replies the blue haired guy after much struggle.

His respond only brings more wraths to the two men. They stop laughing. The man with the green cap gives signal and the blond haired man fishes out a knife from his pocket.

Rukia does not sure why she interferes but when she sees the knife, her body starts to move on its own. Blame it on her reflexes. She still carries her grocery bag when she walks out of the shadow which makes her immediately visible to the four men, three if you don't wan to include the unconscious guy.

"Hey, do not come here," warns the man with the green cap.

Rukia ignores the warning and continues walking towards them.

"Damn it," curses the man with the green cap and signals his blonde friend to follow him. They do not have a choice but to eliminate all witnesses.

Rukia does not utter a single word. Her boots thumps on asphalt floor as they continue on their march. She can see the blue haired guy struggles to sit up, to see who it is that is foolish enough to come to his rescue.

"I am telling you not to come over here. Are you fucking deaf, bitch?" asks the man with the green cap when they are face to face with Rukia.

The man with the blonde hair laughs when he notices how physically vulnerable the girl in front of him looks. He extends his hand to pat Rukia's head. "What is this? A small girl like you is trying to defy us?"

However before his hand is able to reach Rukia, she grabs it with her free hand. The man's eyes go wide at the sheer strength of her clutch. He feels like his bones are about to get crush. Before he can squeak a word, Rukia throws him towards the wall. His body crashes into it and create a small crater before he tumbles over to the floor.

The man with green cap could not believe his eyes. His head immediately recalls the rumor of a cold blooded female assassin living in their district. This girl in front of him fit the description to a T. He tries to run away but his knees buckle. Rukia calmly walks over to him and with one graceful swift of her body, she delivers a roundhouse kick to his head which sends him flying few feet away, swallowing quite a number of his teeth as his face lands on the wood panels that scattered on the floor.

"Tch, the ice-cream is going to melt," mumbles Rukia as she looks at her grocery bag.

The blue haired guy blinks as he stares disbelievingly at what he just saw. He looks at Rukia with awe.

Rukia picks her pocket and produces the key that the guy dropped earlier. She tosses it in front of him.

"That belongs to you, right?"

The blue haired guy looks at it. Surpsrise is evident in his cobalt eyes. Then he nods as he picks it up. Using the wall to balance his body, he struggles to stand up.

Rukia does not want to linger around. Since the guy is well enough to stand up, she should not have to worry about him too much. Besides, she needs to put her ice-cream in the refrigerator as soon as possible.

Urgh, she hates ice-cream.

"Wait… wait a second!" calls the blue haired guy.

Rukia stops walking. She turns around. "What is it? You did not drop anything else." At that moment, it dawns on Rukia that perhaps this guy is worry about something else. "Oh… do not worry. None of these guys are dead. They are just unconscious."

"No…" the guy pants his protest. "I think I am about to fa –"

Before he can finish his words, he lurches backward, no longer conscious.

Rukia stands rooted to the floor for a couple of minute contemplating whether to leave him or help him out. After much deliberations, she decides on the latter.

After all, she did say she is bored to death tonight, did she not?

* * *

If this set up seems familiar, probably because it is *winks* however I promise you the story would be different… if only a bit *sticks out tongue* XD

So do you think I should continue?

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to XBlueSkyX. She kinda gave me the idea and luckily I have an inspiration to start it off.

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Grimmjow blinks the light away. His head feels heavy. He does not need to look in a mirror to be aware of how grotesque his face must be with all the bruises. He can barely open his left eye because of the swelling. He is sure his wild bed cobalt hair does nothing to improve his appearances.

He looks around to take in his surrounding. He knows he is in someone else's apartment but it is not a typical house. Grimmjow is not even sure if he can call this place a home for someone. The only furniture in the apartment is a single bed with white bed sheet and one pillow, also white. It is where he is lying at the moment. There is no chair or table, much less a television. There is not even a room. This place simply lacks soul.

"You are awake," says a female voice from where Grimmjow assumes is the kitchen since a refrigerator is located at the corner. There are no other kitchen's appliances around either. Grimmjow strains his neck to see who his savior is. It was the girl from yesterday.

Was it yesterday? He is not sure how long has he been unconscious.

The kitchen by the way is situated right at the front door. The girl is taking off her shoes. She must have just comes back from somewhere.

The girl walks from the kitchen and into the living room where the bed is placed. She stands beside the bed, her eyes wandering to his pitiful figure. Grimmjow props up on his elbow. He winces at the pain that shot through his abdomen which forces him back on his back.

"You were screwed pretty badly by those dickheads. It would be best for you not to move around so much," says the girl as she takes off her leather jacket before she proceeds to sit at the edge of the bed.

Grimmjow could not argue with her logic. He puts his hand over his face, covering his eyes from the light.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"You have been sleeping all night. It is already noon now," says the girl as she checks her wrist watch.

They stay quiet for a grand deal of time until Grimmjow could not take the silence any longer.

"Thank you," murmurs Grimmjow, almost inaudible. He knows that he would have been dead if this girl did not show up last night. He owes her his life.

The girl does not say anything which makes him wonder if she heard him. He lifts his hand up a bit to peek at the girl. He immediately regrets doing so as the girl is staring at him with a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Tch," grumbles Grimmjow as he puts down his hand over his eyes again. He growls when he hears chuckles escaping from the girl's mouth. Then he feels the springs of the bed creak, indicating that the girl has leave his side. Grimmjow puts his hand down. He does not know why and would not admit it to himself, but he misses her warmth.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow asks before he can stop himself.

The girl stops walking and looks at him quizzically. Grimmjow hates that look she gives him.

"I am not obliges to answer your question, boy," is the reply he gets. Boy? That really pisses him off.

Grimmjow snickers. The girl tilts her head.

"What was so funny?"

"You are not older and definitely _smaller_ than I am and yet you called me boy? That was some screwed up concept you have there."

The girl smirks. "You do not know anything, boy. The truth will make you piss in your diapers."

One of the things that Grimmjow cannot tolerate in his life is when he is being made fun of. He would not take this lying down (literally) so he struggles to sit up. The girl with her hands crossed in front of her chest just looks at him groaning and cursing from the soreness. She does not offer him any help. Grimmjow is panting by the time he leans his back on the bedstead and is shooting daggers at the girl. "Why don't you try telling me the truth?"

"I told you I don't owe you any explanation."

"Indulge me, why don't you?"

The girl looks at Grimmjow, clearly contemplating whether or not take up on his offer. Grimmjow does not back down as he keeps on glaring at the girl. After several minutes, the girl sighs in defeat.

Grimmjow sneers triumphantly.

"I am a least a hundred years older than you are," the girl begins.

The sneer is replaced with an astound expression. Grimmjow blinks once, twice and for the third time before he snorts and starts to laugh out loud, holding his ribs to ease the pain. The girl just stares at him without moving a muscle. She has expected this kind of reaction. Nothing ever surprises her anymore.

"You are mental," says Grimmjow. He has tears in his eyes. "Next thing I know, you are going to tell me that you brought me to this apartment all by your tiny self."

The girl raises an eyebrow and tilts her head. "I did."

Grimmjow could not hold back his laughter. He hoots. "Yeah, sure you did…"

The girl is clearly not amused by his sudden outburst if her pouting lips are any indicator but she remains silence, allowing Grimmjow to guffaw to his heart content.

"Are you done laughing?"

Grimmjow snorts a couple more times before he nods.

"I told you that you will be pissing in your diapers when you know the truth," says the girl smugly.

"Jeebus, you are one delusional kid, don't you know that?"

"I guess you were delusional as well when you _imagined_ you saw me taking care of the three morons yesterday. You must be delusional if you thought _I_ saved you from your premature death," says the girl. There is no mistaking the sarcasm.

That shuts Grimmjow up. He recalls the event that took place last night. He did not imagining anything. He most definitely saw this girl single-handedly made a pulp out of those assholes.

He looks closely at the girl and studies her face. He can see now that she is not joking around. He searches the girl's violet eyes and all of a sudden he feels fear creeping down his spine.

The girl smirks. She steps forward and like a flash she smacks Grimmjow's forehead. Grimmjow yelps in pain. He can feel the pulsing from his swollen eyes.

"That is for laughing at me," says the girl and then with one swift move, she fishes out an army knife from under her yukata. Grimmjow eyes widen in alarm.

"I forgot to mention one tiny little detail though," the girl smirk has turn to a wide psychotic grin. "I have to kill you if I tell you the truth."

Grimmjow alarm is turning into a full blown terror by now. He tries to run away but his body does not respond to his will. It is like his body is pinned down on the bed with some unknown forces. He does not know he is dealing with a psycho otherwise he would have keep his mouth shut!

"You could have told me that before you told me the truth!" shrieks Grimmjow.

The girl waves the knife and shakes her head. "But you would have thought that I am joking around and continue to laugh at me."

The girl pouts sarcastically.

"But damn it, you could have chosen not to tell me anything!"

"Oh poo stop complaining. I just did what you tell me to. I am _indulging_ you," the grins on the girl's lips get even more sinister. Before Grimmjow could retaliate, the girl leaps onto his lap and the knife is pointed under his chin, already drawing droplets of blood from the contact.

However despite the circumstances, he could not help but admire her unconventional beauty. She is even prettier up close. Her porcelain-like skin just makes her appears so vulnerable. He likes the bang that almost covers part of her face. It gives her an air of mystery. His eyes travel down to her legs. When she sits on his lap, her yukata is yanked up to her thighs, revealing her slender legs that are clamping both sides of his hips. He could not take his eyes off of them.

Grimmjow gulps. Fuck, he can feel himself getting a hard on so he tries to push the girl away. However the girl has such amazing strength, she does not even budge. Grimmjow questions her human-ness but that thought quickly fleeting from his mind as her eyes wander down on Grimmjow's cobalt orbs. He is immediately mesmerized by the wisdom that sparkles in her violet eyes. Grimmjow wonders if she is probably telling him the truth. There is no way a teenage girl like her could have eyes like these. Eyes that is full of experience, which reflects the wretchedness of the world and the dismal veracity of human existence.

How exquisitely beautiful they are.

The girl snicker suspends Grimmjow delicious thoughts and he can guess why. She is sitting on his raging hard on. He could not stop the blushes that creep up on his cheeks. He forces his eyes to look away.

But the girl is not done tormenting him. She leans down on him; one of her hand travels up his chest. "What else do you want to know, _boy_? Allow me to further _indulge_ you, just as you _wish_," whispers the girl huskily to Grimmjow's ear as she applies more pressure to the blade and slightly grinds herself on top of Grimmjow's own predicament inside his suddenly tight jeans.

Grimmjow knows he is in a deep shit now. He shudders and closes his eyes. This is not how he pictured his dying moment would be like. But oddly enough he thinks it is not a bad way to die if it is by her hands.

That is when he hears her laughter. The cold blade is no longer against his neck and the grinding stops. He almost moans at the lost of contact. He opens his eyes slowly. The girl is having a blast laughing her ass off, which consequently rocking his whole aching body. Once again he feels like he could not tear his eyes away from looking up to her laughing face. He swallows hard knowing fully well that his erection has yet to subside. If anything it just gets even bigger.

Then without warning the girl leans down and gives him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You are one funny kid, boy. I have not had such laugh for the longest time." The girl wipes her tears away with the back of her hand that is still holding the army knife. The blade still has traces of his blood. "You should have looked at your face!"

Grimmjow is irate but all he could do is grunt his protest. He does not dare to say a single word as long as she still has that knife in her hand. Grimmjow draws his hand up his neck where the blade almost punctures a hole in it. He can feel the traces of clotted blood. He wipes it away with his hand as the girl watches his every move.

"It is good to know that something never changed. Boys these days are still as horny as they were back a hundred years ago," teases the girl as she move away from Grimmjow's lap and corrects her yukata. Grimmjow can feel the heat coming up to his cheeks once again.

"You were being serious about the whole thing, were you not?" inquires Grimmjow as to distract the girl's focus from his flushing cheeks and the bulge in front of his pants.

The girl just nods. She allows the truth to sink in Grimmjow's mind for real this time. However, the smirk stays on her lips, adorning her face which gives her an ominous look only she can pulls off. Conversely Grimmjow is having a hard time grasping the truth of her words. How could he when she looks exactly around his age if not younger? This just cannot be.

"How the fuck can that be? I mean how the fuck was that even possible? Damn it, I… I need proof. Show me something that proves whatever you just said was not cock and bull," demands Grimmjow. "How can I be sure that you are not pulling another one of your damn psychotic jokes on me?"

The girl slants her eyes towards Grimmjow menacingly. "Did you just call me crazy?"

Grimmjow gulps and shakes his head vigorously in negative.

The girl cackles at Grimmjow's alarm face.

"Chill down, boy. I am not going to kill you. That would have waste my effort of saving your ass yesterday."

But Grimmjow is not convinced. How can he be relaxed when the girl once again draws forth the army knife with her right hand?

Grimmjow looks at her with wide eyes as she straightens her left arm towards him with her wrist facing upwards. With one expeditious movement, she slits her own wrist and blood starts dripping to the floor.

"What the fuck were you doing?" cries Grimmjow. He completely forgets about his pain as he bolts from the bed towards the girl. Without much thought and ignoring the pain that shot through his abdomen, he takes off his shirt and uses it to stop the bleeding. "Shit! How fucking crazy are you? We need to get you to a doctor!"

During Grimmjow panic attack, the girl just stands there without a care in the world as she watches him applies pressure to her slit wrist. His gestures and emotions amuse her to no end. She lets the knife falls to the floor with a clang. The droplets of blood have started to blacken and coagulate.

Grimmjow is still frantically trying to stop the bleeding when he notices that it has stopped. He quickly unwrap her wrist from his now bloody shirt to look at the wound.

"No fucking way…" gapes Grimmjow.

There is no sign of a slit wrist. No traces of the blade. No wound is visible. Except for the smear blood stains, the skin is as perfect as it was before.

Grimmjow dares himself to look up and stares into the girl's violet orbs. "Just what the fuck are you?"

* * *

I apologize if Grimmjow is a bit OOC but I consider in his situation, he does not have a choice but to be submissive to Rukia.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thanks the followings reviewers:

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

The girl just stares at Grimmjow who is backing away from her towards the wall.

"What the fuck are you?" Grimmjow repeats his question again. He is still holding the shirt in his hands and his eyes travel from his bloody shirt to the girl's wrist which was slit opened just a few minutes ago. There are no traces of that cut left though which explains why he is having a panic attack at the moment.

"I have been called many things," the girl answered nonchalantly. She does not move a muscle from her spot besides the bed.

Gulping, Grimmjow moves towards the door that leads to the balcony. He heard that sun rays can kill a vampire. Yeah… laugh it out loud. That is the only logical explanation that came to his mind at the moment.

He gulps again. He only reads this kind of shit happening in books - not that he reads many but that is not what matters right now - or saw it on TV dramas or films. However this girl in front of him definitely fit the description for a she-vampire; pale skin, dark raven hair, enchanting mesmerizing eyes and can smitten anyone with her unconventionally gorgeous face. It is hard to comprehend the possibility of this vulnerable looking girl going out at night hunting for fresh blood but he has seen the kicked ass moves she pulled yesterday and let's not forget the slit wrist… No human being can regenerate that fast!

"Are you a… a… vam –"

"Vampire?" questions the girl finishing what Grimmjow failed to utter. "Want to see my fangs –"

"No!" shrieks Grimmjow, hand already at the lock of the sliding door, his pains from yesterday are almost forgotten in his condition.

The girl chuckles at Grimmjow's alarm face. Slowly, like stalking a prey she starts moving towards Grimmjow and by instinct the cobalt blue haired guy opens the sliding door and steps outside, finding his self sighing in relieve thinking that he is in a safe zone. But all of his efforts are in vain. All he did was blinked once and when he opens his eyes, the girl is only a couple of inches away in front of him, their noses almost touch. Grimmjow did not hear any footsteps, just a slight rush of air, possibly from her flapping yukata. It is like she is freaking hovering over him, but that cannot be, right?

"You… you can fucking fly too?" asks Grimmjow idiotically which only encourages the girl to chuckle harder, her breath tickling his face.

The girl reaches out her hand to the side of his face. Grimmjow tenses and closes his eyes tightly shut by instinct. Would she be crazy enough to kill him now?

_Great, this is the second time I find myself getting killed by this girl or-whatever-the-fuck-she-is in a span of an hour. _

He has to be ready. It does not matter how exhausted, weak or shock he is, he has to defend himself. For all he knew, death is only seconds away. He has had enough. He takes a deep breath and summons what little strength he has left. He is about to lash out and start kicking some vampire butt when instead of a sharp nail clawing his face, he feels a soft hand correcting his messy bed hair.

Grimmjow opens his eyes reluctantly for he does not trust his senses completely at the moment. His eyes see the girl tip toeing to reach his height. He mentally smacks himself up the head for thinking ridiculous thoughts earlier. His eyes slowly travel up her petit form and when they reach her face, there is a soft smile on her lips. His eyes then meet her deep purple orbs and Grimmjow is utterly enthralls by the beauty of it. He can feel his fears and uncertainties fade away from his heart. Even his pains seem to ebb away. A sense of calmness overcomes his sense of dread. His lids too are becoming heavier by the seconds. He wonders if these are the effect of her powers as well. The last thing he sees before he falls unconscious is his hand journeys up to caresses the side of her face.

**-o-**

Rukia must admit that she is slightly surprise by his gentle gesture but before she could react to it; she is forces to catch the guy before he could fall flat on his face. God knows that the guy does not need another injury. His body supported by her tiny frame which held a surprising amount of strength. She slings his arm over her shoulder and wraps her arm around the blue haired guy's waist.

Rukia settles the guy down on the bed, not as gentle as she should be though although she does make sure to put a pillow under his head. A smile tugs her lips when she sees that he still has his bloody shirt clenched in his hand. Without thinking, she takes it and tosses it onto a laundry basket underneath the bed where she usually puts her dirty clothes in as well.

Then Rukia goes into the kitchen to look at the cabinet under the sink for the first aid kit Ulquiorra has left for her. She returns to the bed with the first aid kit and takes her time cleaning the guy's wounds that reopened earlier in his distress which she was the reason. She chuckles to herself when she remembers his reaction. Most people would have died by her hands for the things she has exposed to him. She was not kidding about having to kill him if he tells her who she is. But she has not have this much fun for such a long time.

While cleaning his wounds, Rukia uses the opportunity to study the guy's physical features, from his unusual cobalt blue hair to his naked chest to his dirty jeans.

The last time she is this amused by a human being was when she first met Ulquiorra. How long ago was it? She could not remember since she is never good at keeping track of time. Rukia surmises that this guy is around the same age as Ulquiorra back then, not more than a high school senior.

The look that he gave her when she first set her eyes on him is still so vivid in her mind. The feral look that she has comes to know and love. It is totally different from the behavior he portrayed earlier when she was 'playing' with him. She cannot blame him for acting that way though. Human are just not capable of such feats. It would take sometimes for him to comprehend that.

Her hand clears the hair that covered his bruised face to examine his swollen eyes. She wonders what does he really looks like underneath all the bruises and swellings. She also wonders if that wild look she saw yesterday will come back.

Maybe she is extremely bored or she let her curiosity gets the better of her judgment but she finds herself contemplates whether or not she should heals his injuries.

Rukia stands at the side of the bed, thinking of her options for almost two hours before she finally made a decision. After all, her next assignment is not until the day after tomorrow. She has plenty of time to recuperate and gather her strength back. She just need to thought up a good excuse so Ulquiorra will not get on her back.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she gently puts both of her hands on his face and let her power flows through her palms. Less than ten minutes later when she takes her hands off of his face, the swelling and bruises have gone. She takes notice of his handsome features but quickly distracts herself by continuing to do the exact same thing to his other injuries however it takes longer as she proceeds. She can feel her strength leaving her bit by bit. By the time she finished she was totally worn out, she can barely stand.

Using the wall to keep her balance, she drags herself to the corner of her apartment where she slumps down and waits for the guy to wake up.

Outside, the valiant sun has given its way to the enchanting full moon.

Grimmjow wakes up to the rumbling of his stomach but he let his lids remain closed. The rumbling reminds him that he has not eaten anything since two days ago, presuming that he did not just fall unconscious for more than a day.

The previous event that occurred just before he passed out keeps replaying in his mind, reminding him that he is probably still in her apartment based on the feeling of the hard mattress on his back. He tries not to move a muscle knowing that the springs of the mattress will creak and probably alert the girl that he is awake.

He strains his ears to listen to any sound or movement that might indicate the where about of the girl but the apartment is eerily quiet except for the sound that comes from his rising and fallen chest as he takes a breath.

_Does the girl even breathe? _

Grimmjow pushes the thought away. The guarantee of his survival depends on his ability to stay focus on the matter at hand.

His stomach rumbles again and he tenses. He wishes his stomach could stay quiet and be contented for a wee bit longer. He does not want to be on the menu for her dinner.

_Damn it. Stay focus!_

He listens again and heaves a silent sigh of relieve when no sound from inside the apartment can be heard. Perhaps the girl has gone out. She probably knows that he would not be able to go anywhere in his condition anyway.

_Wait a second, speaking of my condition…_

His body no longer feels any ache or soreness.

His eyes shot open in alarm. The room is dark and is only lighten by the dim moonlight that came from the balcony. It takes a while for him to adjust his vision to get accustom to the dimness.

His hand slowly moves to his eye which was swollen before he passed out. He can tell that the swelling has gone. He flex his arms and sits hurriedly up in apprehension when he feels no throbbing or paralyzing pain as he makes sudden movements.

_Just how fucking long I was unconscious for?_

"You finally decided to wake up, huh sleepy head?"

Grimmjow literally jumps several feet in the air. In his flustered condition, he totally forgot to be vigilant of the girl. His ass ungraciously hit the floor board as his head spontaneously turns towards the direction of her voice. He gets goosebumps when his sight is assaulted by two shimmering deep purple orbs in the dark at the corner, as if the pair belongs to a feline.

The light from the full moon failed to reach that part of the apartment and Grimmjow thought that is possibly why she chose that place to be her sanctuary. Who knows what form she takes in the night, especially during night of full moon such as tonight?

Grimmjow gulps and mentally curses his self for letting his imagination ran wild again.

"How long did I sleep this time?" he asked. His voice bounces on the wall and booms in the empty apartment. He congratulates himself for successfully masking the trepidation from being apparent in his voice.

Rukia laughs quietly to herself. His reaction is so predictable. She can pretty much computes what is on his mind at the very moment. He must think that she could not sense his bafflement or his fear for the unknown. Rukia almost feels sorry for him.

"More or less 12 hours since you passed out," Rukia eventually replies.

"12 hours?" repeats Grimmjow disbelievingly. There are no way his fractured bones and bruised face can healed completely in 12 hours. "But my wounds… they are –"

"I was bored."

Grimmjow is dumbfounded. It takes him several minutes to digest what she had meant. "Are you kidd –"

"Not really in the mood for jokes," interrupts the girl straightforwardly.

Grimmjow blinks in the dim light knowing fully well that the girl can see his face with his jaw dropping. He does not care if he looks like an idiot. Any person would have reacts the same way under this circumstance, won't they?

So the girl does not only have the ability to regenerate, she also has the power to heal? What other powers does the girl has, he wonders.

"Why?"

"I was bored," she reiterates.

"How did you do it?"

Grimmjow thought he could see her shrugging her shoulder in her nonchalant way in the gloom. "I just do it."

"I have never heard or read a vampire to have that kind of ability before," he blurts out and quickly regrets it when he hears the girl laughs. He wants to see it though. He wants to see her laughing. It is not enough just to be able to see her eyes. The urge to see her face surpasses the feeling of fear for her that gritted him earlier that day. It is probably after knowing that she has healed him. If she had meant any harm, she would not have done so. Dare he say it that he actually feels safe in her presence?

"I never did say I am a vampire, kid."

Upon hearing the girl called him a kid, Grimmjow scowls. Whoever or whatever she is, he still does not like to be addressed as a kid or a boy moreover by a girl that most certainly is younger looking than him.

"Grimmjow."

Rukia raises her eyebrow in the darkness, marvel at his sudden change of manner. "You are still a kid though."

"Irrelevant. I have a fucking name and it's _Grimmjow_," he emphasizes.

_That is a _fucking_ name, alright_, thoughts Rukia as she listens to him. It is a name she never heard before, that is for sure.

"And where the fuck is the fucking light switch?" asks Grimmjow who is annoyed to be sitting in the dark for much longer.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to talk to you in the dark"

"I can see you just fine"

_Fucking arrogant bitch_.

"Well… No offense but you ain't what I called fucking normal."

The girl laughs again, amused by his colorful choice of words but is not bother by it at all. "The switch is on the wall to your right, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow could not help but smirking upon hearing his name being uttered by the girl. He notices that the girl did not ask what his surname is and he is thankful for that.

"Do you often bring guys into your apartment and heal them?" Grimmjow walks towards the direction and switches on the light. The fluorescent lamp flickers a couple of time before illuminating the apartment with its artificial light. His eyes quickly travel to the corner where he knows the girl is. He stop short from making his way back to the bed.

The girl is still watching him from the corner of the apartment but even from the distance Grimmjow could tell that something is wrong with her. Her skin is paler than usual, it is almost borderline translucent. She is sitting there, hugging her knees tightly as if she is finding whatever little warmth her body can provides. Her eyes are the only visible part of her face. The rest were hidden behind her knees. She looks just like a lost child with those immense eyes of hers.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You're the first."

"Huh?" asks Grimmjow bewilderedly. The girl does not respond but keep staring up at him. It took a while before he remembers his question earlier prior to him flipping the light switch on. He gets the feeling that the girl is avoiding his recent inquiry. Grimmjow does not want to step on her toes so he let his question slide although his mind still is unsure of her well being.

_Perhaps it's only her transformation during the full moon…_

"The first time you bring a guy home or the first time you used your power on them?"

"The latter"

"I am honored then," he lied. Grimmjow is not sure why he finds himself feels thwarted by the fact that he is not the first guy who has entered this apartment.

The girl snickers.

"You said you are not a vam –"

His stomach interrupts his queries with another rumble and he actually blushes, trying to hide his embarrassment. Nevertheless his eyes look at the girl expectantly.

Rukia thought he looks cute when he is being all shy-like. Her eyes then travel down to his naked abdomen. She can see the six pack muscle and deducts that either he likes to go to the gym or he gets his exercise from street fights. She suspects the latter based on the incident she helped him with yesterday and also the few scars that flawed his otherwise perfect body. She has heard his stomach rumbling even before he is awake and became aware that she has not feed him anything since she took him home. She has not even offered him a glass of water. That is why she decided to wait on him, also to make sure that he wakes up able-bodied with no side effects from her power. Judging from how his mouth has ran off, Rukia construed that he is all right and dandy. She does not sure why she was so worried about him in the first place.

"Help yourself." Rukia points to the fridge in the kitchen.

Grimmjow does not need a second invitation. He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge eagerly only to find bottles upon bottles of mineral water in the lower part. He opens the freezer and it is full with ice cream of every flavor you can think of, all in a 500ml container.

"Is this all you've got?" calls Grimmjow from the kitchen, clearly disappointed with his findings.

"Beggars can't be choosers," is the reply he received. Before he can retaliates, his stomach rumbles again, much more violently this time. Grimmjow grunts, knowing that he does not have much of a choice. He takes out several of the ice creams before returning to his place in the apartment; the bed. He is very aware of a couple of the deep purple orbs following his every moves and the fact that their blood that stained the floor earlier has been cleaned.

They sit in silence as Grimmjow eats his ice cream, only to stop on his second container to get a mineral water from the fridge before he resumes consuming the third container of ice cream. When he is done, he puts away the empty containers in the sink since he could not find the rubbish can.

"Are you allergic to solid food or something?" questions Grimmjow as he sits down on the bed. The mattress creaks.

The girl shakes her head in negative.

"You love ice cream huh?"

The girl shakes her head again. "I hate it."

Grimmjow's brows frown. "Why is the fridge full of that stuff then?"

"It's a habit."

"Huh?"

The mention of ice cream reminds Rukia of Ulquiorra. It was all his doing. When he got her this apartment, he bought her the fridge and whenever he came by he would brought her a canister of ice cream. Rukia hates cold food. She hates frozen food even more. Ulquiorra however does not pay any heed to Rukia's protests and kept bringing the ice cream whenever he stopped by. Soon enough the freezer was filled with them. Sometimes he ate it himself. Sometimes he cleaned it up by throwing the overdue ice cream away. One day a blackout occurred while she was on her assignment (read: away). When she got home, all the ice creams have melted which forced her to chuck them all out. As soon as the freezer was empty, Rukia felt a sense of longing so bad, she went to the convenience store and bought all the ice creams that she thought would fit in her freezer. Since that day, her freezer is never empty from that cursed frozen food.

However Rukia does not care to explain all of these to Grimmjow simply because he does not need to know. Also because she barely has enough strength to keep her mind to stay awake.

Grimmjow pay no attention to the confusion that has set in his mind as his eyes scrutinize the girl. He notices that she is straining herself from falling unconscious and her skins seem to be shimmering. He disregards his later thought though assuming that it could be the reflection from the fluorescent light and his already paranoid mind is playing tricks on him.

"Hey you need the bed to sleep?" asks Grimmjow. He considers the possibility of the girl being courteous to him by letting her guest to have the bed. By what she told him earlier, he deduces that it must have been passed midnight already.

"I don't sleep, kid."

"Hey, I told you my name is –"

"Grimmjow. I kn –"

Before she could finish her sentence, she collapses.

**-o-**

Grimmjow rushes to the girl as she plops down to the floor.

"Hey? Hey! Wake up!"

The girl is apparently out cold. His right arm outstretches to reach the back of her neck while the other goes under her knees. He plans to carry her to bed suspecting that the girl must have been very sleepy not to stir even when her head hits the floor or when he yells in her ears. He quickly withdraws his arms though after he feels how icy and cold her skin is. Up close he can see the she is indeed translucent. He was right. It was not his overactive imagination working full-time.

Grimmjow gulps. He pokes her once but she does not rouse. He pokes again with the same result. It is like she is dead.

Grimmjow runs a nervous hand through his cobalt blue hair. This is just too freaking abnormal and he is too afraid to check whether or not she has stop breathing, not entirely sure if she breathe in the first place.

"Fuck, what am I supposed to do now?" Grimmjow starts to panic for who knows how many times that day.

His eyes travel to the door.

He should run away. Yes, that is what he should do.

He stands up, eyes looking down at the lifeless girl in front of him.

_I don't need to worry myself about her. I didn't do anything to her. I didn't ask for her help either. If anything, she's the one who fucking threatened me._

His fingers go to his chin only to find that the cut from her army knife has gone. Just like his wounds and fractured bones.

Grimmjow walks to the door and tries it out; afraid that she might have locked it. Much to his relieve, the door opens without resistance when he turns the knob. His eyes search for his shirt but could not find it, missing the basket underneath the bed. Painfully aware that he is going to roam the streets in the middle of the night half naked, he slips his shoes on. He takes a last look at the unconscious girl lying on the floor before he closes the door behind him, muttering "thank you" under his breath.

* * *

Savor the little details! Hehehe…

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank these people for their reviews on chapter 3: anon and Adrianna. Also for the people I already replied to.

BIG BIG THANKS TO .blanc FOR THE BETA!

Much loves peeps!

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Grimmjow walks around aimlessly for hours, shivering every now and then from the coldness of the night. He receives some weird stares from the people that he passes by before they quickly shun away from him. He does not blame them for thinking he is bad news. He would too if he found someone walking around in the middle of a cold night, shirtless and with a hair color such as his, especially in this part of the neighborhood. He can easily be mistaken as a rapist, a pervert or one of the gang members that litter the streets.

Speaking of gang members, he has been keeping watchful eyes on his surroundings, making sure that he will not by any chance bump into them. God knows they can hold a grudge.

The cold once again grips at him. He shoves his hands into both the front pockets of his worn jeans to warm himself up a little bit.

His fingers play with the metal object inside his pocket before he draws it out. It is the key that the girl returned to him a couple of nights ago. He turns it around in his hand with dismal looks on his face.

It is the key to his home.

Grimmjow snickers at the thought of calling that place his home. You do not get yelled at every time you walk into a home nor do you have to endure the dread of seeing your mother getting physically abused and ill-treated at all times. Also, in a place called home, you do not have the urge to kill your step-father every chance you get.

No, that is most definitely not a home. A hell hole is a more fitting description for that place.

He doubts that his step-father would even notice that he is gone. As for his mother… she would probably be glad that the source of her misery is out of her sight.

Grimmjow sighs.

Grimmjow thinks that his mother is the biggest idiot he has ever known. Despite being abused and disrespected, she refuses to leave her alcoholic abusive husband. When Grimmjow went against his step-father, tried to stop him from killing her, he got yelled at by _her_. How fucking deranged is that?

That was when he decided that enough is enough. He stayed that long because he was worried about his mother's well being but after he figured out how far gone his mother is, he could not stand to live in that house any longer. So he packed his bags and waited for his step-father to fall asleep in front of the television. He did not have to wait long. After a couple of beers he was out cold. Grimmjow had crept into his mother's room and left some of the money he had worked for in her tired sleeping hands before he sneaked out of the house.

He hopes she can take care of herself and not get killed by that bastard.

Sighing heavily, Grimmjow shoves the key back, deep into his pocket.

He does not really have a place to go.

Well, okay, maybe he does have a place to go. However, even though he is in this predicament because he ran away from that place a few days ago, he has vouched to himself not to go back to that place if he can help it and his resolve is not that weak.

So now he is wandering the streets once again. His belongings were taken by the gang he encountered the night he met that girl. He was lying on one of the benches in the park when those three assholes decided to hassle him. He had left his bag when he ran, hoping to get it back when the ordeal passed. Unfortunately that did not happen and if it was not for the girl, he would probably have been dead, cut to pieces and thrown in a dumpster somewhere.

Grimmjow stops in his tracks as he realizes that that was the first act of kindness anyone had ever shown him.

Nobody cared before.

But she did. She had saved his ass, brought him to her apartment and took care of him. She even healed him. She has no reason to do all those things. They were strangers. And yet she did despite his reaction when he discovered that she is not really… normal.

And what did he do in return?

He ran away at the first opportunity he got. He did not even have the courtesy to put her on the bed. He had left her lifeless body on the cold floor!

When he thinks about it, he is not sure why had he run away in the first place. It is not like he was held captive by her.

Okay so he did freak out a little when he thought she wanted to kill him with that army knife of hers, or when she slit her wrist or when he thought she was a vampire ready to suck his blood dry…

_Fine_… he freaked out a lot. _Okay?_ _Are you happy now?_

But that was because he did not understand the situation. His senses were consumed by terror. They gradually dissipated though when he found out that she had restored him back to health. Truth be told, when he walked out of that apartment, he was feeling thankful and grateful to her for helping him out.

He walked out on her simply because he is an egocentric bastard.

**-o-**

Grimmjow finds a few dollars in his pockets and decides to get some food from the 24 hours convenience store. God knows that that place needs to have some solid food besides mineral water and ice cream. No wonder she is vertically challenged.

He chuckles to himself.

The sounds of an alarm clock somewhere in the neighborhood alert him that the sun is going to come up soon. People begin to stir from their slumbers, ready to face a new day to perform their mundane activities.

He starts to jog in the direction of the girl's apartment. The trademark feral grin of his is plastered on his face. He does not know why but he is in high spirits at the prospect of seeing her again. He hopes that she is not dead though. He has a lot of questions that she needs to answer.

By the time Grimmjow reaches her apartment, he is panting and there are beads of sweat on his naked chest and his face. His heart threatened to free itself from his rib cage, both from anticipation and the jog.

Grimmjow inhales a lungful of air to steady his breathing before his hand reaches for the door knob.

The plastic sack of grocery he is holding drops to the floor. Before the food he bought clatters out of the bag, Grimmjow has the man that was bending over the girl's unconscious body a second ago by the neck. Grimmjow assumes that the man has been here for quite a while since he notices that the girl has been transferred to the bed.

Grimmjow slams the man against the nearest wall. "Who the fuck are you?" asks Grimmjow as he shakes the man for an answer. The man is smaller than him, with skin as pale as Rukia and dark raven hair to match. He also looks like he can break at any given time; his vulnerability and fragileness are just like her as well. His emerald green eyes look stoically at Grimmjow as if he is not being strangled at that moment. There are scars that resemble tear tracks on his face. All in all, he looks like a very suspicious man. When Grimmjow said suspicious, he means a fucking emo lolicon pervert.

The man's hands grab hold of the hands that are throttling him and with one swift movement he twists it, forcing Grimmjow to release his hold against the man's throat with a yelp. He charges again but the man avoids his frontal attack simply by side stepping him before he knocks the back of Grimmjow's head, sending Grimmjow sprawling across the room.

_Crap._

Despite his lean body, the man had an amazing amount of power behind his attack. He is pretty agile as well. Grimmjow glares daggers at him as he tries to get up, rubbing the back of his throbbing head.

The man frowns at him. "I knew it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You ate all the ice cream."

It was not a question. More like a statement. There is flash of anger in his voice and a fleeting hostility reflected in his eyes. It gives Grimmjow the chills. He could not grasp what exactly the man is trying to say. What does anything have to do with him eating the ice cream? Why was he so fucking pissed?

"For fuck's sake dude, would you just tell me who the fuck you are and what are you doing in this girl's apartment?" Grimmjow growls.

The man turns his attention to the girl once again. He bends down, just like he did when Grimmjow first saw him, and starts to undress the girl. "I am her Acolyte."

Grimmjow blinks inanely at his answer. "Her fucking what?"

His eyes travel to the man's hand as he unties her sash. "Hey… Why the hell are you undressing her?"

Grimmjow quickly turns around as not to gawk at the girl's now almost naked body even though he manages to catch a glimpse of her bra.

"You better not try anything funny you fucking lolicon or I'll fucking kill you. Get away from her!" warns Grimmjow. The man however does not respond to his words of warning so Grimmjow steals another glance. He could feel his cheeks reddening and his jeans tightening. The bastard has completely taken the yukata off so the girl is lying there wearing nothing except for her panties and bra.

_Black sexy fucking undies,_ thought Grimmjow as he could not stop himself from staring. "What… Get away… Or I will…" There is no conviction in his threat. Hell, he could not even complete a sentence. Grimmjow wants to smack himself silly but his brain refuses to function properly seeing that it is occupied with the image of the almost naked girl in front of him. She is flawlessly beautiful.

Ignoring Grimmjow, the man walks to the kitchen and gets something from one of the cabinets. Without further ado, he starts to dress the girl with the yukata he obtained from the cabinet. Apparently that is where she puts her clean clothes. The man does this with practiced hands like he has done it so many times before. After he ties the sash, the man covers her up with a blanket which has a spot of Grimmjow's dried blood on it.

Grimmjow watches the proceedings from his corner. He has never felt so out of place in his life before. His initial thought had something to do with that man and the word rape but now he is not sure what the bastard just did.

"You said something earlier…" Grimmjow begins as soon as he confirms that the man has finished doing whatever he was doing.

"I've said a lot of things."

_Smart-ass emo bastard._

After he made sure that not a hair is out of place, the man walks to his bag and takes out a laptop and some other gadgets that Grimmjow has never seen before. He knows exactly where the plugs are as he plugs in the chargers for these gadgets which only further prove that he is no stranger. He acts like Grimmjow does not exist.

This obviously pissed Grimmjow off. "Answer my damn questions, dude!"

The man diverts his attention to Grimmjow who has walked over and is now towering over him.

"Why are you still here? Leave or I will call the police on account of trespassing," states the man, clearly not intimidated by Grimmjow.

"Ceh, I could say the same about you!"

"This apartment is leased under my name."

That makes Grimmjow shut his mouth for a second. "She brought me home, okay? I was out buying some stuff." Grimmjow points to the food that is still on the floor in front of the door.

"You left her on the floor."

_Shit_.

"I don't –"

"Don't lie, trash"

"Fucking fucker… Who are you calling trash?"

"My apologies. I was meant to say 'do not lie, you _fucking _trash'," corrects the man with a mocking tone. His cold emerald eyes bore into Grimmjow's daring him to retaliate.

_I hate this fucking smart-ass emo bastard._

"I didn't do anything to her, alright? She just collapsed on her own," mumbles Grimmjow knowing that lying is not his best option at the moment. He has a strong idea that this man is the other man the girl had mentioned earlier; the one that has been in her apartment before. Looking by the way he acted, it is clear that this man is a close acquaintance of hers.

The man looks at him, expecting him to continue with his explanation but since Grimmjow chose to remain silent, his gaze slid from the cobalt blue haired guy to the door, suggesting that it is wise for Grimmjow to leave them alone.

In response to that, Grimmjow sits cross-legged on the floor and defiantly crosses his arms in front of his chest as well. "I am not going anywhere until I know what is going on."

"I don't have time to entertain a brat."

"Well, just do what the fuck you want to do then. I'll just wait till she wakes up."

The man stares angrily at Grimmjow. "That is not possible."'

"We'll see about that," challenges Grimmjow. He thought he could see a vein popping on the man's temple. A snicker crawls up to his lips. The hostility between them is blatant. Grimmjow does not care if this man has the same power as the girl, he would still kick his ass or die trying to get the answers to his questions.

The man takes a quick look at the girl and decides that he has wasted more than enough time dealing with the trash. His priority now is to nurse Rukia back to health. Let's just hope she recovers before any threat appears. God knows _they _love to take advantage when she is most frail. He puts back his mask of indifference and returns to his laptop and his gadgets, disregarding Grimmjow once again.

Grimmjow grins triumphantly.

However his triumph is short-lived. After an hour of being ignored, Grimmjow starts to get restless. He leaves his spot and walks to the balcony to look at the rising sun. The neighborhood is getting livelier by the minute. He can see children and teenagers his age walking to school. At the same time the adults are getting ready to go to work. Some of the school girls that walk by see him and start to giggle. He knows that the girls must be gawking at his naked upper body. Grimmjow waves back nonchalantly with a big charming smile plastered on his face which only makes the girls giggle and ogle harder. When the girls have passed, Grimmjow turns his attention to a few housewives gossiping at the corner of the street while some hoodlums extort money from one of the weak-looking kids on the opposite side of the street.

_What a perfect place to keep your secret a secret. Nobody cares._

Grimmjow takes a quick look at the man. He notices that the man's eyes constantly gaze at the girl and for a few fleeting seconds the usually dead emerald green eyes are filled with concern.

Grimmjow leans on the balcony railing as he observes the man with great interest. He reckons the man is in his mid twenties. By the look of the clothes he is wearing; a crisp white shirt and suit pants which undoubtedly are from some world renowned designer, and those fancy looking gadgets and laptop, he must be doing pretty well in life.

With all these attributes, Grimmjow has come to a conclusion. There are two probabilities that might have explained the situation at the moment. Probability number one: this fucking emo lolicon pervert is the girl's sugar daddy. It makes sense since he said he is the one leasing the apartment and since he looks like he has money to burn, it only clarifies the point that Grimmjow is trying to make; he is keeping his relationship with the girl a secret. Since no one cares about anyone in this neighborhood, renting this rundown apartment is something that seems commonsensical and appropriate. Not to mention the lack of awkwardness when he stripped her down. It seems like he has done it countless times before.

Grimmjow grunts. Thinking about him having his way with her is pissing him off so he quickly jumps to the not-so-logical probability number two: he could be her comrade. His strength and agility are comparable to hers. He also has a detached look about him, as if he does not really belong to this world. These qualities make Grimmjow think that the possibility of this probability being real is pretty high. For a man, this bastard is handsomely beautiful even with those eerie scars adorning his face. His face is that of a doll. Don't vampires charm their victims by seducing them to submission?

_But she said she wasn't a vampire._

Grimmjow tries to recall the descriptive name the man had used earlier when he introduced himself.

"Dude, what you mean when you said you are an Acolyte? Are you from the church or something?"

The man stops typing. He looks at Grimmjow with disinterest for a few seconds before he resumes his work.

Grimmjow takes a deep breath and runs both of his hands into his disheveled hair, trying hard to calm himself down. He has had about enough with this bastard's attitude.

"Would you drop that conceited attitude of yours? It's fucking pissing me off."

"Nobody is forcing you to stay."

"Tch. What the hell is your fucking problem, dude?"

"You are," replies the man readily with that obnoxious monotone voice of his.

Grimmjow's eyes twitch. "I'm not the one sticking that annoying stick up your ass, dude."

"I could say the same thing to you," the man ridicules.

Grimmjow stomps his way to the man and grabs the front of his collar. He drags the man closer, their faces separated by a mere couple of inches.

"Better spill the beans now, jackass," demands Grimmjow. The man just looks at him in the eyes with those indifferent eyes of his. He does not even flinch.

"What makes you think you have the right?"

"She saved me."

"That makes you special?"

"No… but… "

"Let go of me," commands the man. Knowing that the man could set himself free if he wants to yet he chooses to remain limp in his grip makes Grimmjow feels a bit bold.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck she is."

"_Who_ she is, is none of your business."

"Tell me who the fuck you are then, dude"

"My name is not _dude_, trash."

"And mine ain't _trash_, bitchface."

"Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow."

Snickering, Ulquiorra looks straight at Grimmjow's face. The name is so fitting. It is as loud and as vulgar as the young man himself.

As he sees Ulquiorra snicker, Grimmjow's clutch on Ulquiorra's collar tightens. He is aggravated beyond belief to see that the raven haired man is not the slightest bit unsettled by his physical roughness.

Ulquiorra on the other hand weighs up the options he has. He could kill this brat but since Rukia saved his sorry life, he does not think she will be thrilled to find out that he has undone what she has risked her life for. Or he could knock this imbecile unconscious. It would be a piece of cake and would save him the headache, but if Rukia is awake before he is… no, both these plans were too dangerous. He is not going to risk his neck for this trash. Besides, he has observed him since he showed his face. He believes that Grimmjow is not a threat by any means.

Nonetheless, the fact that he had left Rukia unconscious on the cold floor in her condition still does not sit well with Ulquiorra. He is sure that Grimmjow decided to run away earlier but for whatever reason something, maybe his curiosity, brings him back to this place.

Ulquiorra sighs. Looks like the only thing he could do is to satisfy his inquisitiveness. Of course he would not tell him of the consequences. He would tell Rukia that he has told Grimmjow the _clandestine_ and if luck is on his side, maybe Rukia will kill the brat herself with her own two hands. He will surely enjoy watching Rukia snap his neck.

"What do you want to know?"

Grimmjow's clutch on Ulquiorra slackens. He blinks a few times. He can hardly believe his luck. Looks like Ulquiorra finally decides to impart the secret he is dying to know.

Seeing that Grimmjow is lost for words, Ulquiorra continues. "Why did you come back?"

"Huh?"

"You ran away from her earlier, did you not?"

Grimmjow releases Ulquiorra's collar. He must admit that he feels to some extent embarrassed by his action of leaving his savior unattended when she is so helpless. His eyes travel to the girl who is lying on the bed, seemingly fast asleep. "Is she going to be okay?"

Ulquiorra corrects his collar and solemnly nods. "I came just in time."

Grimmjow releases a sigh of relief. They stand silently for a full minute before Grimmjow braces himself to repeat his question. He gets the feeling that there will be no turning back once everything is revealed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I am her Acolyte," replies Ulquiorra without missing a beat.

"You fucking told me that already. Start explaining," demands Grimmjow.

Oh yeah, Ulquiorra is definitely going to enjoy watching Rukia snapping this trash's neck.

"In layman's terms, I am her assistant."

"Assist her with what?"

"In her case, providing her with what she needs."

Grimmjow looks at Ulquiorra dubiously before he glances at the girl. How can a man his age be an assistant to a young girl? It just does not add up. Unless…

"Is she the daughter of a mafia or something?"

Ulquiorra stares at Grimmjow who asked the question with a straight face. The emerald eyed man fights the urge to snicker.

"No, she is not. But almost."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That is for you to find out."

"Fucker," mumbles Grimmjow frustratingly. "Now tell me about the cut."

Ulquiorra frowns. "What cut?"

"She fucking slit her wrist, for fuck's sake and it healed like –" Grimmjow snaps his fingers to emphasize his word. "- that, in mere minutes!"

Ulquiorra looks sharply at Grimmjow. His eyes turns to slits for a second, feeling extremely mad. No wonder this trash is so curious. Rukia has shown him something that should not be shown to any mortal except those who has sworn to the Covenant. He glances at Rukia, now with a slight frown on his face.

_Why, Rukia?_

"You have an over active imagination –"

"Don't try to pull that kind of shit with me," Grimmjow dares Ulquiorra to deny it.

"Do you have any logical explanation for it then?"

Grimmjow shakes his head as he smirks. "That is why you are gonna fucking explain it to me."

Sighing, Ulquiorra walks towards the bed and seats himself on the edge of it. The bed creaks but the girl who is on it remains unconscious. "What you have seen is just one of her powers."

"Do you have that kind of power too?" asks Grimmjow as his eyes follow Ulquiorra's figure.

"I am a mortal human just like you."

"Bullshit. I saw you dodged my fist."

Ulquiorra scoffs. "Any properly trained person can dodge that fist of yours."

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow ignores the taunts. He suddenly launches himself towards Ulquiorra. He plans to send an unexpected punch but true to his words, Ulquiorra easily catches his incoming fist. A snicker escapes his pale lips.

"You go to a special mafia school or something?" grunts Grimmjow as Ulquiorra releases his fist.

"No. She teaches me all I know about fighting."

Grimmjow looks incredulously at Ulquiorra who stays silent to allow the blue-haired teen to process the information he just relayed. Grimmjow gazes disbelievingly at the girl who is lying so innocently on the bed.

"She's tiny…"

"That's her advantage."

"What did she train you? How to be a fucking vampire? Wait… did she turn you into one of her kind?"

Grimmjow starts backing out towards the balcony. If this man tries to do anything funny to him, he will take that chance and jump off the balcony if he needs to.

Ulquiorra is amused at the shit that coming out of this trash's mouth. "What part of me being a mortal human did you fail to understand?"

Embarrassed, Grimmjow coughs to hide his slip-up but remains on the balcony. The horn blaring down the street fills in the awkward silence inside the apartment. After several minutes, Grimmjow turns to Ulquiorra again. He has not finished interrogating this man.

"How long have you been her Acolyte?"

"9 years."

Grimmjow calculates the figures in his head. "You want me to believe that a second grade kid teaches you all the slick moves?"

"She hasn't aged a bit since the day I met her."

Grimmjow's gaze falls on the girl once again. "You are telling me that she has always been this young?"

Ulquiorra nods lazily. All her words earlier rushes back to Grimmjow's mind. Hasn't she told him that she is at least 100 years older than him?

"How old is she exactly?"

"She did not disclose that information to me," answers Ulquiorra. He too looks at Rukia. "I doubt that she herself remembers how old she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Her kind has been around since the Trojan Wars –"

"The fucking Greek mythology?"

"Yes."

"You are telling me that she's from back then?"

Ulquiorra tries hard not to roll his eyes. He hates repeating himself, especially for an obnoxious kid like Grimmjow. "I am not sure. However on several occasion she had mentioned some events that occurred during the Napoleon Wars. As far as I know she did not remember anything that taken place before that time. It led me to believe that she was 'born' during that era."

Grimmjow slides down the balcony rail holding his head in his hands. This is certainly not what he had expected to find out. She was not kidding about killing him if she told him the truth. So that is how she manages to survive all these years without people finding out about what she really is.

She killed them.

Suddenly the fears that he holds at bay floods in again. He looks desperately at Ulquiorra.

"What is she then?"

Before Ulquiorra could utter a word of respond, there is a sudden gust of wind which forces Grimmjow to cover his face and shuts his eyes. When he opens his eyes, it takes a while for him to decipher what is going on.

Ulquiorra is being held against the wall by his throat. His feet do not touch the ground as he struggles to set himself free, which would be easy if Grimmjow is the one throttling him. The problem lies with the guy clad in black with the most outrageous orange hair Grimmjow has ever seen. He looks to be around Grimmjow's age as well. He towers over the small figure of Ulquiorra with a smug grin plastered on his face as his grip tightens around Ulquiorra's neck. The wild look in his eyes sends shivers down Grimmjow's spine and he immediately knows that this man is the same kind as the girl on the bed and is not to be trifled with.

"What the fuck were you doing, Schiffer."

It was not a question but more of a warning. Ulquiorra struggles to catch his breath as he looks repulsively at the guy who is strangling him. Grimmjow must admit that the fucking emo lolicon pervert has guts.

Since Ulquiorra does not respond to his inquiry, the guy punches Ulquiorra's stomach which knocks the breath out of him. With a satisfied cackle, the guy releases Ulquiorra who coughs and winces in pain.

"D-damn you, Kurosaki," curses Ulquiorra once he regains his breath back.

Ichigo smirks widely as he takes Ulquiorra's place at the edge of the bed, ignoring the glares from Ulquiorra. His hands automatically travel up and down the girl's thighs. Grimmjow is thankful to Ulquiorra for covering her up with a blanket otherwise…

He could not finish his thoughts as he tenses up and swallows hard when Ichigo's sneering amber eyes meet his own cobalt blue orbs. He tries hard not to flinch. He has never been so terrified in his life before. If he is a pussy, he would have pissed in his pants by now. He has no doubt that the guy who has just flown in out of nowhere will kill him, with no qualms whatsoever.

"Hey you," Ichigo addresses Grimmjow. His voice is sharp and menacing. "Why the fuck are you shirtless?"

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to those who reviewed chapter 4. Hopefully you will enjoy this one as well :)

Disclaimer: I do not use big words and I do not own Bleach. Also, I do not have beta reader.

* * *

Grimmjow tries hard to avoid eye contact with the orange haired man that comes from nowhere. He knows danger when he sees it and this man in front of him is definitely dangerous. However it feels like his eyes are glued to the amber orbs, as if there is an unseen force that prevents Grimmjow from looking anywhere else but his eyes. He gulps. He is fully aware of his half naked body now thanks to this guy pointing it out. What worse is the fact that that dodgy eyes are checking out his body with a look akin to covetousness. Grimmjow wants to kick himself when he knows he is blushing under his gaze.

"Hey Schiffer," calls Ichigo, his eyes are still lock on Grimmjow. "Is this the fucker who did this to her?" he asks and the temperature inside the room drops a few degree Celsius as his amber eyes turn to slit.

Ulquiorra glances at Grimmjow. If the situation is not so precarious, he probably would have snickered at Grimmjow's comical face expression. The boy clearly is close to piss in his pants out of fear. He almost feels sorry for the kid. Almost but not really.

"The one and only," replies Ulquiorra straight forwardly. Grimmjow could not believe that this bastard feels no misgiving or whatsoever to sell him out.

There is a wide smirk on Ichigo's lips after he heard the reply. If he looks dangerous before, now he looks absolutely maniacal and furious. Not a good combination, Grimmjow thoughts. Ichigo walks towards Grimmjow and on instinct; the blue-haired boy backs away until his back hits the railing.

"You haven't answered my question," Ichigo pokes Grimmjow's head with his index finger. Grimmjow notices that he wears black nail polish on his nails as well, just like Ulquiorra but instead of getting the emo vibe, Grimmjow can definitely sense how hazardous this guy can be. The distraction does not help him at all when he gets poke once again on his forehead, this time harder.

"Where the fuck is your shirt?"

"I… it was dirtied," Grimmjow is relieved to find that his voice does not crack under the circumstances.

Ichigo blatantly smacks Grimmjow's head in annoyance after he heard his answer. "Tch, Schiffer, get this moron a shirt! I don't want her to fucking wake up and is forced to look at something so hideous."

Despite his fear, Grimmjow glares at Ichigo. The nerves of this guy…

Which of course amuses Ichigo. He is yet to find this mortal boring, just like when he first met Ulquiorra. After all these years, that raven-haired guy is still not afraid of him even after knowing what he is capable of doing. That pisses him off but knowing that he is Rukia's Acolyte he tries to hold his temper. He swears one of these days he will kill Ulquiorra though. He does not care if Rukia will kill him in return. It would have been worth it.

"I doubt I can find any men's clothes in this house" responds Ulquiorra stoically. It's just like Ichigo to forget something so basic. He would kill any mortal that ever come close o Rukia. Ulquiorra almost lost his life at his hands so he should know how serious of a threat Ichigo is.

"Tsk," spats Ichigo in frustrations. This is exactly why he hates Ulquiorra. Any mere mortal would not dare speak that way to him. Rukia is giving this shit head too much freedom and she needs to be punished. Unconsciously, Ichigo licks his lips and wide maniacal grins returns to his lips, his eyes are glazed.

Ulquiorra can figure out what is going on his mind right now and he looks at Ichigo in disgusts. If Ichigo hates him, then the feeling is mutual. Ulquiorra coughs to stop Ichigo from day-dreaming about Rukia any further. It works.

"Then why the fuck are you telling this shithead about us?" asks Ichigo threateningly. Though the question is directed at Ulquiorra, his eyes are focus on Grimmjow once again.

_Us? So he is indeed of the same species as her,_ Grimmjow concludes as he swallows nervously. There is a dangerous tone in his voice, wanting to intimidate both of the mortals present in that small room. His method is not working with Ulquiorra though as the fellow chooses not to respond to his inquiry. Ulquiorra does not have to answer to anyone except Rukia.

Since Ichigo cannot do anything to the silent Ulquiorra, he directs his anger at Grimmjow instead. In a blink of an eye, he has Grimmjow by the neck with only his right hand. With a little more pressure, his nails would have punctured Grimmjow's neck that is now pinned to the railing. The passerby who sees them quickly walks away. Such scene is common in this part of the neighborhood and no one wants to get involved.

Ichigo has a big maniacal grin plastered to his face as he watches Grimmjow struggles for air. Ulquiorra is temporarily forgotten.

Grimmjow is too busy gasping for air to notice Ichigo is calling him. It is only when Ichigo shakes him that he notices the psycho bastard's mouth is moving. He tries to pay attention but the lack of oxygen to his brain makes him a little slower. He only manages to catch the last few words of Ichigo's question.

"… bastard selling you out?"

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. That is all he can do at the moment given his pitiful situation. He does not even care about Ulquiorra who is watching them with those emotionless green-eyes of his.

"Why don't you repeat the fucking rules, Schiffer? I'm sure you have them all tattooed in that bird brain of yours." Ichigo cocks his head back to look at Ulquiorra who is still giving Ichigo the silent treatment.

"Tch, don't think I won't kill you Schiffer just because you are her Acolyte," warns Ichigo angrily which makes Ulquiorra glares harder at their direction. He glances at Rukia and knowing that she might suffer the consequences of his stubbornness, he slowly responds to Ichigo's order.

"The rules stated that no mortal besides those who has sworn their secrecy to the Covenant can know the truth. Should they found out, they will be taken care of –"

Ichigo cackles, cutting Ulquiorra off from further explaining the rules. He turns back to Grimmjow who has been listening attentively and trying hard not to lost consciousness from the grip on his neck. "I am pretty sure you can figure out what that means don't you?"

Grimmjow has a sinking feeling that he knew but he is not going to put any ideas into this maniac's head.

Without warning, Ichigo's grab Grimmjow's face with his free hand, making sure that Grimmjow looks straight into his fiery amber eyes. Despite trying to show off his brave front, Grimmjow could no help but lowly squeaks in fear which makes Ichigo laughs out loud. The sound of his laugh literally makes Grimmjow's skin crawls.

"Do you want to know how we take care of the mortals?" whispers Ichigo to Grimmjow's ear. Before he could utter a word, Ichigo licks the side of his face. It grosses him so much that he finally manages to find strength to break loose from Ichigo's grip. He quickly tries to wipe the saliva from his cheeks when his head is slams onto the wall. His sight blacks out for a few seconds from the impact. He can even taste blood inside of his mouth. Before he can figures out what the hell just happened, Ichigo is once again upon him. Grimmjow tries to fight but his strength is nothing compared to this monster. Ichigo has him by the throat yet again in a vice like grip. Grimmjow can feel the air leaving his lungs as he struggles for oxygen.

"Are you sure you want to kill that kid, Kurosaki?" asks Ulquiorra who has been watching uncaringly besides Rukia. Grimmjow notices how nonchalant he is about this whole situation. _That bastard_…

It does not seem like Ichigo heard him because his grips only tightens around Grimmjow's throat, ready to snap his neck. Grimmjow has starting to loose consciousness from the lack of oxygen to his brain when he feels his body is being tossed aside as if he is just a useless rag doll. He lands with a thud and his head once again gets knock on the wall.

Grimmjow could not think straight as he tries to pump as much air as possible into his lungs. He visions blurred. He blinks a few times to clear his vision and barely able to see Ichigo takes Rukia in his arms, bridal style and pretty much leaps out of the balcony. Because of his anxiety, he struggles to his feet and hurries over o the balcony only to catch a glimpse of a red car, possibly a Lamborghini as Grimmjow cannot be so sure in his state, screeches away. He suspects that car belongs to the maniac with that ridiculous orange hair. The street is otherwise empty.

There is only one person he knows who can explain what the hell just fucking happened so he turns to Ulquiorra who is watching him with a small smirk on his lips as if saying 'I told you so'. He feels like smacking Ulquiorra's head with a metal bat at that particular moment. He does not give a fuck that this guy quite possibly just saved his life back there.

"Who the fuck was that and where is he taking her?" Grimmjow shrieks, his voice course from being throttled earlier. He could not contain his curiosity any longer. Not after he almost lost his life, goddamn it!

As expected, Ulquiorra ignores him as he goes about repacking and putting away his equipments. Grimmjow fumes with rage and the headache from getting his head knocked on the wall couple of times just make his mood even sourer.

The truth is, Ulquiorra finds it amusing to find this kid still hanging around and bothering him with questions. He expects him to make a run for it with tails between his legs after his encounter with Ichigo.

"Hey, answer me!" demands Grimmjow who is stomping towards Ulquiorra now.

"Did you not hear what he said? I cannot tell you anything about us unless you really want to die that badly."

This makes Grimmjow thinks. It's hard what with his head still ringing from being tossed about and knocked around. He wants to know. He _needs_ to know. Besides, that maniac could have killed him but it seems like there is something stopping him. There is a reason why he is still alive. He does not know what it is but he is going to gamble and take the risk.

"I will take my chances," replies Grimmjow coolly. It was an unexpected reply that takes Ulquiorra by surprise. Is this what Rukia sees in this kid? Ulquiorra hates to admit it but he is just like him when he first found out about _them_.

Ulquiorra contemplates his options while Grimmjow waits in silence. They both know that they are risking their lives. The only difference is, Ulquiorra has to weight Rukia's best interest as well as part of his responsibilities as her Acolyte.

Finally, after a few minutes have passed, Ulquiorra takes a deep breath. He knows he is going to regret this later on. Rukia owes him big time. "Follow me."

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
